Rock 'n' Roller Coaster avec Aerosmith
Walt Disney Studios= |-| Disney Hollywood Studios= Rock'n'Roller Coaster avec Aerosmith (Rock'n'Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith à Hollywood Studios) est une attraction ouverte depuis le 16 mars 2002 à Backlot, au parc Walt Disney Studios, à Disneyland Paris. Il s'agit de montagnes russes en intérieur basées sur le thème des musiques d'Aerosmith. Le manège est un doublon du premier Rock'n'Roller Coaster qui ouvra ses portes à Disney's Hollywood Studios le 30 juillet 1999 dans la zone Sunset Boulevard dans le resort de Walt Disney World. Au Etats Unis, les véhicules du grand huit sont propulsés à une accélération de 0 à 96 km/h à l'heure en 2,8 secondes (ce qui en fait la deuxième attraction la plus rapide du Walt Disney World Resort, derrière seulement Test Track et la plus rapide à Disneyland Paris). Les voyageurs ressentent 4,5 g (44 m/s²) lorsqu'ils entrent dans la première inversion, ce qui est plus que ce que fait un astronaute lors du lancement d'une navette spatiale. Les deux versions de l'attraction comportent cinq trains, bien que seulement quatre puissent circuler en même temps. Le reste du train est gardé en relève pendant l'entretien (chaque train fait l'objet d'une rotation périodique pour des raisons de sécurité). En France, L'attraction comprend 5 véhicules "Soundtrackers" projetés à grande vitesse. Chaque Soundtracker possède son propre thème : les lumières et la musique changent selon le véhicule. L'attraction au Walt Disney Studios ferma ses porte le 2 septembre 2019 pour être remodelé en une attraction de la franchise Marvel avec Iron Man et les Avengers. Les Attractions dans les Parcs Disney Disney's Hollywood Studios Après une file d'attente extérieure ombragée, les invités entrent dans les bureaux et les studios d'enregistrement de la maison de disques G-Force Records (un bâtiment de 6 329,6 m²), dont le hall est décoré d'affiches d'actions réels signées par des labels appartenant à la Walt Disney Company. Ensuite, les invités sont conduits dans une salle donnant sur le studio d'enregistrement, où les cinq membres d'Aerosmith sont montrés en train de finir une session d'enregistrement. Le manager du groupe, incarné par Illeana Douglas, entre et les informe qu'ils sont en retard pour un concert. Le chanteur Steven Tyler regrette d'avoir été contraint de quitter les fans du groupe et demande des laissez-passer dans les coulisses pour tout le groupe. Le groupe part ensuite en limousine pour le "Forum" (référence à une célèbre salle de concert de Los Angeles). Le manager affairé convoque une limousine "super stretch" pour emmener les invités au concert et les diriger vers l'extérieur. Le rythme du film est tel qu'il y a une courte pause entre le moment où le groupe mentionne à son manager qu'il doit faire quelque chose pour ses fans et celui où Steven Tyler est d'accord. L'intervalle de temps est juste assez long pour que le public puisse crier la phrase "How about some backstage passes" (souvent par le membre de la distribution qui agit comme "animateur" de la tournée), donnant l'impression que le groupe accepte la suggestion, qui est également reprise par un partenaire de groupe. La phrase suivante de Steven Tyler est "Attendez une minute, j'adore cette idée. Que diriez-vous d'un laissez-passer pour les coulisses ?" Ce film est resté inaltéré jusqu'en 2016, date à laquelle un geste obscène de la main en a été retiré. Les invités sortent du studio d'enregistrement et passent par une ruelle pour entrer dans un parking, propriété de "Lock'n' Roll Parking Systems". Ici, les clients qui font la queue peuvent voir le lancement de la course et les invités aux yeux vifs peuvent apercevoir les rideaux au-dessus des " fenêtres de l'appartement ", qui se balancent de la " force ", causée par le lancement. Les invités montent ensuite à bord d'une limousine allongée de 24 places en attente pour le voyage à travers la ville jusqu'au concert. Après le chargement des passagers, la "limousine" s'arrête à l'entrée d'un tunnel. La musique est en cours de lecture et un panneau à message variable affiche une série de plusieurs messages différents jusqu'à un compte à rebours. Après le compte à rebours, la voiture est ensuite projetée dans le tunnel à une vitesse de 92 km/h (57 milles à l'heure) et la photo souvenir est prise. Le grand huit subit trois inversions, dont deux sont des tonneaux et une est un tire-bouchon sur une piste sinueuse, destinée à représenter diverses autoroutes de la région de Los Angeles, dont l'Interstate 5, l'Interstate 10 et la U.S. Route 101, comme en témoignent les panneaux routiers qui apparaissent périodiquement sur le côté du grand huit. L'attraction se termine lorsque la limousine arrive dans les coulisses du concert d'Aerosmith, laissant les invités descendre sur un tapis rouge. Bien qu'il soit considéré comme "extrême", Rock'n' Roller Coaster a été décrit par les amateurs de montagnes russes comme étant plus doux, moins saccadé et moins inconfortable que certains montagnes russes extrêmes similaires. Depuis juillet 2008, Hanes est le commanditaire principal de l'attraction. Walt Disney Studios Vivez la musique en grand avec ce spectacle incroyable rythmé par les riffs endiablés d'Aerosmith, où la vitesse atteint 100 km/h en moins de 3 secondes. Bien que le tracé du circuit soit identique à celui de la Floride, le thème de la balade est différent : au lieu de faire passer les invités sur les autoroutes de Los Angeles, la version parisienne s'articule autour d'un clip vidéo d'Aerosmith. Des appareils d'éclairage, des projecteurs, des stroboscopes et des effets de fumée sont utilisés à la place des panneaux de signalisation routière qui existent dans la version de la Floride. Le nom de la maison de disques est Tour de Force (au lieu de "G-Force") Records, et les véhicules dans la version parisienne s'appellent "Soundtrackers" au lieu de limousines. L'histoire de la version parisienne, c'est qu'Aerosmith, en collaboration avec des ingénieurs, a créé une expérience révolutionnaire de musique nouvelle dans les studios du Tour de Force Records. Après avoir regardé le pré-show mettant en vedette Steven Tyler d'Aerosmith, les invités sont attirés dans la zone d'essai où ils embarquent sur les "Soundtrackers". Un aspect unique de la version Walt Disney Studios est que chaque Soundtracker a son propre thème. Il y a cinq éclairages différents et cinq bandes sonores différentes, une pour chaque Soundtracker. Les thèmes sont les suivants : Musique *'Soundtracker 1:' thème vert ; Back in the Saddle et Dude (Looks Like a Lady). *'Soundtracker 2': thème violet ; Young Lust, F.I.N.E., et Love in an Elevator. *'Soundtracker 3': thème multicolore ; Love in an Elevator et Walk This Way. *'Soundtracker 4': thème rouge ; Nine Lives. *'Soundtracker 5': thème bleu ; Sweet Emotion (live). Soundtracker 1 VERT Soundtracker 2 VIOLET Soundtracker 3 MULTICOLORE Soundtracker 4 ROUGE Soundtracker 5 BLEU Autre version *''Rock'n'Roller Coaster starring Aerosmith'' à Disney's Hollywood Studios (1999). Anecdotes *Le 26 juin 2007, une adolescente de 14 ans a perdu conscience dans l'attraction. Malgré les tentatives des médecins pour la ranimer, elle meurt avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Une inspection de l'attraction a été menée, montrant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème mécanique concernant celle-ci. *Aerosmith a modifié des paroles de leurs musiques pour l'attraction. Par exemple, la musique Love in a Elevator est devenue Love in a Roller Coaster ou encore What kind of love are you on ? changée en What kind of ride are you on?. *Il y a un "hidden Mickey" (Mickey caché) dans l'attraction. En effet, les jeux de lumière forment de temps en temps un Mickey sur l'un des murs. Galerie Rocknrollercoaster.jpg|Façade de l'attraction. Tourdeforce.jpg|Tour de Force Records. Aerosmithparis.jpg|Salle du pré-show. Soundtrackerparis.jpg|Sountracker. Mickeyasth.jpg|Hidden Mickey. Aerosmithlighton.jpg|L'attraction lumières allumées. ---- Catégorie:Attraction de Disneyland Paris Catégorie:Attraction Catégorie:Attraction du parc Walt Disney Studios Catégorie:Attraction à sensations fortes Catégorie:Attraction avec une taille minimum requise Catégorie:Attraction de Backlot